The Eagle, The Emperor
by Kaoru Ishinomori
Summary: Bahkan ketika dunia memakluminya, hanya Izuki yang berani berkata bahwa reaksi Akashi menanggapi kekalahan dengan berjalan cepat keluar stadion itu kekanak-kanakan. Just strongship IzuAka / AkaIzu(?). Complete.


**THE EAGLE, THE EMPEROR**

****Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi****

**The Eagle, The Emperor (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

**Disclaimer**:

Ini punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tokohnya sama, penampilan fisik tokohnya juga sama. Mungkin bedanya, kalo Fujimaki bilang Kuroko no Basket udah "End", yang disini bakal akan membantah "Never." :') /iya masih pengen Nijimura muncul iya/

.

.

_Bahkan ketika dunia memakluminya, hanya Izuki yang berani berkata _

_bahwa reaksi Akashi menanggapi kekalahan dengan berjalan cepat keluar stadion,_

_._

_itu kekanak-kanakan._

.

.

Ini sudah hari kelima Akashi Seijuurou tidak keluar dari kamar. Makanan hanya diantarkan sampai depan pintu kamarnya dan ia mengambilnya saat semua pelayan sudah pergi. Itupun kalau dihabiskan. Kadang hanya dimakan sesuap dua suap saja di tempat itu, dan masuk kamar lagi.

Dan semua tidak ada yang bisa menentangnya. Mereka semua memahaminya. Kiseki no Sedai, bahkan Aomine sekalipun, mungkin mencapai ratusan kali menghubungi bekas kapten mereka itu. Tetapi tidak pernah diangkat. Termasuk di luar Kiseki no Sedai seperti Kuroko, Momoi, atau Haizaki sekalipun.

Teman-teman setimnya setiap hari datang membunyikan bel rumahnya, tetapi selalu pulang dengan tangan kosong. Mayuzumi juga ikut serta walau hasilnya nihil. Akashi benar-benar sedang tidak ingin bertemu muka dengan siapapun. Ini lebih menggemparkan, tetapi bahkan email masuk dari senior kaptennya ketika di SMP dulu, Nijimura, sama sekali tidak ia sentuh.

Ia sedang ingin benar-benar sendirian.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Kuroko?" Kagami menyeletuk, ketika kemudian Kuroko mematikan ponselnya sambil mengeluh.

"Bukannya tidak diangkat, tapi sepertinya berbarengan dengan panggilan lain. Pasti yang lain juga berusaha menghubungi Akashi-kun," Kuroko menjawab perlahan, kemudian melanjutkan memakan kue vanilla nya. Meskipun agak tidak enak juga dengan tim seperjuangannya karena malah menghubungi Akashi, tetapi dia tak bisa tidak menaruh simpati terhadap orang yang tetap dihormatinya itu.

Sementara Izuki sejak tadi terdiam. Ini hari kelima setelah mereka memenangkan pertandingan. Piala Winter Cup terpampang nyata di tepi ruangan olahraga, dan sesuai janji (yang entah dibuat kapan) Seirin merayakannya dengan memakan kue aneka rasa selama tujuh hari berturut-turut.

Bukannya ia tidak menikmatinya sih. Hanya saja ia tidak pantas menikmatinya. Apa yang pantas dilakukan oleh seseorang yang lebih sedikit berkorban untuk timnya? Dia kan, yang paling "normal". Dia rajin berlatih, hanya saja yang lainnya lebih lagi. Dia memang berkorban apa?

Dia menaruh garpu yang dia pegang ke atas piring kecilnya, dan bangkit berdiri. "Sudah ya, aku pulang."

Semua menoleh bebarengan dan cengo. Sejak kapan dia mau pulang duluan? Kok mendadak point guard mungil mereka ini jadi ketularan aneh.

"Kenapa, Izuki?" Riko yang memulai pembicaraan mewakili teman-temannya. "Kau sakit?"

"Tidak kok, aku tidak apa-apa."

Semua cengo lagi.

Dan Izuki tahu kenapa.

Karena ia tidak membuat lelucon, ya kan? Seharusnya sesedih apapun dia, dia harus tetap melakukannya.

"Memangnya kue ini rasanya tidak enak?" seakan mengambil alih, Hyuuga yang angkat suara. Pasti akan ada badai salju mendadak sampai-sampai sahabatnya sejak masih dalam selubung seragam SMP itu sekarang tidak ingin membuat lelucon lagi. Ia kan kenal sahabatnya itu pakai banget.

"Rasa kue nya? Enak kok, unik juga. Unikue.."

"…PULANG DAN MATI SANA."

Izuki akhirnya bisa meninggalkan ruangan olahraga dengan "lancar" karena bisa dibilang tidak ada orang yang akan menganggapnya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Habisnya ia masih bisa berlelucon.

Oh, mungkin satu orang.

"Ng.. Hyuuga-senpai?"

"Ya, Kuroko?"

Kuroko terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraannya sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau.."

.

.

'Rakuzan dikalahkan oleh Seirin pada final Winter Cup.'

Bukan hanya orang-orang yang berkecimpung dalam bidang basket, semua murid Rakuzan seakan dirudung duka berkepanjangan. Berita itu masih akrab didengar dari mulut ke mulut sampai hari ini.

Ketidakhadiran Akashi itu yang menyebabkan berita tersebut masih terus menjadi trendingtopic. Mereka membicarakannya melalui sosial media, email, dan berbagai macam alat komunikasi lainnya.

Mana mereka tahan dengan berita itu coba? Mereka.. ya mereka. Anggota reguler Rakuzan yang mencicipi pertandingan saat final lima hari lalu. Empat orang itu. Setiap pembicaraan pasti akan muncul jika empat orang itu juga muncul. Itu, kan, menyebalkan.

"Sei-chan bagaimana?" Mibuchi menagih Mayuzumi yang mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Panggilannya sibuk. Pasti banyak yang menghubunginya," Mayuzumi mengangkat bahu. Kini mereka berempat sedang berada di kantin dan duduk bersama dalam satu meja. Basket menjadikan mereka mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat.

Semua berpandangan. Bagi Akashi yang berkedudukan sebagai kapten basket, maka mereka yang anggota itu menganggapnya bukan masalah. Tetapi Akashi juga merupakan ketua OSIS, dan hal itu lah yang menjadi perkara besar.

Ketua OSIS absen lima hari hanya gara-gara basketnya kalah di final?

Berita itu membuat harga diri Akashi pasti jatuh dan terinjak-injak di lantai. Tapi mereka berempat mau berbuat apa? Bahkan Uncrowned General yang ketika SMP mereka termasuk orang-orang elit meskipun berada dalam tim yang berbeda pun tetap masuk sekolah meskipun kalah.

Yah, itu karena mereka pernah merasakan kalah sih. Dari Teiko, lebih tepatnya. Karena itu mereka bertiga yang mantan Uncrowned General merasa bahwa mereka bisa mengerti Akashi.

Sementara mereka terdiam terus, sang bayangan mereka angkat suara juga akhirnya. Dia bangkit berdiri. "Kita tetap ke rumahnya lagi kan?"

Hayama yang menganggukan kepala. Dan dia meraih ponselnya. "Coba aku telpon rumahnya dan mengatakan kita akan mampir."

Ia menempelkan ponsel di telinganya, menanyakan soal Akashi kepada salah satu pelayan yang mengangkat telepon. Seakan baru saja mendengar suatu kasus, dia menutup telepon dengan tampang misterius.

"Teman-teman.." Hayama menarik napas.

"ADA APA?!" teman-temannya langsung menyerbu. Kapan lagi melihat Hayama memasang tampang horror begini.

Hayama memperhatikan lawan bicaranya satu per satu, sebelum kemudian membuka mulut. "Oke. Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak, tapi.."

.

.

Akashi yang duduk bersila di atas kamar dan kemudian menutupi tubuh dengan selimut tiba-tiba seakan menyeruakkan diri. Dilemparnya selimut ke lantai dengan kesal.

Dia ini lemah amat sih?!

Apa yang menyebabkan dia jadi pengecut begini coba. Lama-lama dia akan jadi memalukan.

Tapi dia harus apa? Motto hidupnya adalah tentang kemenangan, sehingga apa jadinya dia tanpa kemenangan? Seharusnya ia tidak hidup kan?

Akashi menolehkan kepala ke arah dua jaket yang tergantung di pintu kamarnya. Ya, dua jaket. Satu jaket Rakuzan, dan satunya lagi Teiko.

Pada dasarnya, warna jaket Rakuzan selalu mengingatkannya pada jaket Teiko. Yang berbeda hanyalah tulisannya. Tetapi keseluruhannya sama. Oh, mungkin pemakainya juga 'agak' berbeda.

Dia berdiri. Mencari udara mungkin ada baiknya. Dia melangkahkan kaki, tetapi berhenti mendadak saat mencapai pintu.

Tapi mau ke mana?

Akashi yang sudah memasang posisi tangannya membuka pintu, mengurungkan niatnya. Dia mengambil salah satu jaket yang ada, dan kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Dan pasti nya ia akan langsung disambut..

Begitu beberapa pelayan yang takjub menyaksikan dia keluar dari kamar langsung memburu menghampiri, Akashi buru-buru menempelkan jari telunjuknya dengan nada kesal.

"Sst. Aku mau mencari udara sebentar," Akashi berujar dengan ketus dan memunggungi para pelayannya, berjalan keluar rumah dengan langkah cepat.

"Tapi mau ke mana… oh," para pelayannya yang masih terus mengejar dengan pertanyaan berhenti mendadak. Seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. Mereka akhirnya mengurungkan niat untuk mencegah dan membiarkan Akashi keluar.

Jaket yang dipakai adalah jaket Teiko.

.

.

Jaket yang sama juga terlihat sedang mengitari salah satu meja di Maji Burger. Bukan maksud mengkhianati tim mereka yang sekarang, hanya saja ini sudah keputusan mereka bersama.

Lagipula, apa salahnya mencoba memakai jaket yang penuh memori ini sekali lagi. Bersama-sama.

"Akashicchi mematikan ponselnya -ssu," Kise melaporkan, dia mengunci layar ponselnya sambil mengeluh. "Kalau kita ke rumah Akashi sekarang bisa-bisa sampainya besok pagi. Sekarang sudah sore, perjalanan ke Kyoto bisa sampai berjam-jam lamanya, kan?"

Midorima mengecek ponselnya dan menatap Murasakibara. "Murasakibara, bintangmu Libra?"

Murasakibara menoleh dengan tampang malas-malasan. "Hmm? Aku tidak tahu apakah bintangku Libena atau apalah tadi itu, Mido-chin.."

"Ya, Midorima. Bintangnya Murasakibara itu Libra. Terus?" Aomine mengejar tidak sabaran. Lama tidak mendengar suara mereka bersahut-sahutan ia pikir bisa betah beberapa lama dalam lingkaran ini, tetapi ternyata ia tidak tahan juga menghadapi satu per satu sikap mereka.

Apalagi ini hanya berempat. Tanpa Akashi, tanpa Kuroko, tanpa Momoi juga. Hanya mereka berempat tanpa seseorang yang mungkin akan menjadi penenang, apakah nanti mereka bisa-bisa menjadi ribut?

"Libra sedang beruntung di sini. Siapa tahu Murasakibara bisa menebak di mana Akashi sekarang, nanodayo," Midorima menjelaskan.

"Tunggu. Memangnya kamu mau bilang sekarang Akashi sedang berjalan-jalan?" giliran Aomine yang berusaha mengikuti dengan otaknya yang memang dasarnya lamban.

Kise mengeluh keras-keras. "Yah ini kan cuma untung-untungan saja Aominecchi, kita semua tidak mungkin tahu Akashicchi di mana sekarang kan? Siapa tau tebakan Murasakicchi juga salah.."

"Tidak mungkin, nanodayo. Oha-Asa selalu benar. Jika Oha-Asa berkata Libra sedang beruntung, maka Murasakibara tebakannya pasti tidak salah. Jangan sok tahu, Kise."

"Midorimacchi!"

"Midorima, ini bukan hanya tentang Libra. Ini tentang MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI. Kalau semisal dia menjawab Akashi sekarang sedang di atas Monas, kau YAKIN itu tidak salah?" Aomine menggebrak meja, dan seketika suasana menjadi panas.

Tapi tidak ada pembeli yang menoleh. Midorima dengan pikiran logisnya sudah menyuruh Kise untuk menyumbangkan uang modelnya demi memesan seluruh restoran ini. Supaya jika ada adu gulat diantara mereka maka tidak menimbulkan banyak masalah. Anggap saja ini restoran milik mereka.

Kise mengeluh. "Kelihatannya kita memang sulit beradaptasi mengakrabkan diri lagi -ssu."

Aomine menoleh cepat, telinganya jelas terasa panas karena sindiran itu. "OH, jadi kau mau bilang kalau kegagalan keakbaran kita gara-gara AKU, Kise?"

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa -ssu!"

"Kau bilang tahu! Kalau semuanya salahku, dan nanti akan menyangkut kenapa kita bisa bubar waktu itu kan! Ya, kan, Midorima?"

"Kenapa jadi membahas masa lalu, nanodayo?!"

Murasakibara mengetuk-ngetuk meja. "Ngomong-ngomong, semuanya, aku sudah tau sesuatu lho.."

"Ng?"

"Menurutku, Aka-chin sekarang ada di.."

.

.

Izuki memilih untuk duduk saja di taman. Entah sudah berapa puluh menit ia habiskan dengan duduk diam di sini. Kalau dipikir-pikir.. kenapa dia bisa ikutan menang ya?

Sekalipun Kasamatsu dan Takao mengucapkan selamat kepadanya secara individual, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan. Mereka toh, pasti mengucapkan hal yang sama juga pada yang lainnya.

Baru ingin membatin lebih jauh lagi, Izuki menyadari seseorang datang dan duduk di bangku lainnya, beberapa meter dari bangku panjang yang ia duduki sekarang.

Jaket Teiko? Tunggu. Itu mirip Akashi, kan? Oh, bukan. Itu memang Akashi. Izuki memalingkan muka cepat. Kenapa dia di sini? Bukannya kata Kuroko sekarang Akashi tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali?

Izuki masih ingat jelas saat mereka berkerumun itu, tiba-tiba Akashi meninggalkan stadion. Kuroko yang tercengang sempat tertahan tetapi kemudian langsung refleks mengejar, tetapi dihentikan Kagami. Kemudian Rakuzan yang ingin mengejar.

Tetapi juga dihentikan lagi. Oleh Kiseki no Sedai. Karena kalau Rakuzan yang mengejar akan justru terlihat seperti semua pemain Rakuzan yang lari dari kekalahan. Karena kemudian pada akhirnya, memang Kiseki no Sedai lah yang mencoba menyusul Akashi.

Murasakibara yang menghadang mereka. Pemain Rakuzan langsung ikut tercengang seperti Kuroko, tetapi kemudian Aomine sudah melesat mengikuti jejak Akashi tadi.

Suasana di area tersebut hening, tapi kejadiannya memang cepat sekali.

"Tunggu, kenapa kalian.." Reo mencoba memprotes.

Kise yang mengisyaratkan diam. "Yang begini sih, bukan tanggung jawab kalian -ssu," ujarnya dengan enteng, bahkan sempat-sempatnya mengerlingkan mata. Sejurus kemudian dia ikut menyusul Aomine.

Dan kemudian Midorima menyusul Kise. Dia berbalik menatap pemain Rakuzan itu sebentar, kemudian membenarkan kacamatanya. "Serahkan Akashi pada kami, nanodayo. Ayo, Murasakibara."

Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan terburu-buru, tetapi dilihat dari sudut pandang bagaimanapun tetaplah membuat pendengarnya terpaku dan bingung harus berbuat apa.

Begitulah. Akhirnya Kiseki no Sedai yang mengambil alih beban mereka.

Dan katanya hasilnya nihil. Tetapi hasil itu tidak penting kan, yang penting adalah prosesnya. Dan Akashi pasti tidak mengetahui bahwa meskipun dia sungguhan titisan iblis atau anak dari penjual gunting sekalipun, dia akan tetap punya banyak orang yang terus mau menjadi temannya.

Hitung-hitung sebenarnya dunia bisa berkata bahwa dia tidak butuh Akashi, jika dia mau. Tetapi nyatanya tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah mengatakan itu. Sekejam apapun perbuatan Akashi pada mereka, tapi mereka juga tidak mau tega mengatakan itu.

"Yo, kok di sini?"

Akashi mengangkat kepala, dan untunglah tampangnya tidak mengisyaratkan bahwa dia terkejut bukan main melihat pemain point guard lawan tandingnya ada di sini. Dia menoleh ke arah Izuki datang tadi, tetapi yang lainnya tidak nampak.

"Hanya aku yang disini kok, yang lainnya sedang di gedung olahraga," Izuki berbicara lagi, mengangkat bahu.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Izuki duduk di sebelah Akashi, menyisakan beberapa jeda. Akashi memalingkan muka. Habisnya dia mau berkata apa coba? 'Selamat atas kemenangannya'? Jangan harap.

"Selamat atas kemenangannya."

Dan Izuki pangling. Syok lebih tepatnya. Tapi kata-kata 'syok' sudah cukup menggambarkan ekspresi Akashi saat sadar bahwa dia BENERAN mengucapkannya. Akashi membeku di tempat, sementara Izuki menoleh dengan efek slowmotion meminta penjelasan maksud.

"Ah, terimakasih sih," Izuki menggaruk-garuk kepalanya canggung. "Tapi aku kan tidak pantas kalau diucapkan seperti itu. Aku tidak berkorban banyak, tidak seperti yang lain."

"Maksudnya?" Akashi menoleh, sepertinya membiarkan topik itu terus berlanjut. Bukan maksudnya dia kepo, tapi yah, sepertinya memang begitu.

Izuki menggaruk belakang lehernya. Tuh, kan dia keceplosan. Seharusnya Akashi yang butuh hiburan atau semacamnya karena dia yang kalah pertandingan. Bukan malah dia. Yang benar saja, yang kalah malah menghibur yang menang?

"Bagaimana ya, aku kan hanya merasa saja kalau aku tidak begitu membantu banyak untuk tim," jawabnya dengan nada pelan. Sekarang saja ia merasa tidak pantas menceritakan masalah ini kepada Akashi. Ini salah posisi, dia seharusnya yang menghibur Akashi. Meskipun memang tidak terlihat Akashi butuh hiburan, sih.

"Kau membantu tim kok," Akashi menyeletuk pendek. "Sebagai point guard. Kan hanya kamu yang memegang posisi itu, dalam timmu."

Izuki mengerutkan kening. Itu cara menghibur yang baru pertama kali ia dengar. "Kalau soal satu orang satu posisi, yang lain juga sama…"

"Ini bukan soal siapa berkorban paling banyak, kan? Ini soal tim," Akashi melipat lengan. "Jangan bersikap seolah ini tim pertamamu, tahu. Di dalam tim, kalau tim mu menang, maka kamu menang. Memangnya kamu tidak merasakan perasaan itu ketika melihat kenyataan bahwa papan skormu lebih banyak jumlahnya dari jumlah skor lawan saat peluit panjang berbunyi?"

Izuki mematung. Oke, kata-kata Akashi memang menusuk tepat sekali. Izuki tidak pernah mengetahui dengan pasti bagaimana kehidupan Akashi saat SMP ataupun SMA, tapi yang jelas ia tahu hanyalah pengalaman Akashi dalam tim lebih banyak darinya.

Karena sekeras-kerasnya sifat Akashi, dia juga pernah murni merasakan perasaan seperti itu.

"Benar juga," Izuki mengangguk jujur, agak tidak terima juga dengan fakta bahwa ia bisa langsung merasa baikan dengan kata-kata Akashi. "Setidaknya, aku juga merasakan perasaan menang itu."

"Ya, setidaknya kau merasakan perasaan menang itu," ucapan Akashi terdengar seperti menyindir kalimat yang Izuki ucapkan barusan. Jelas Akashi tersinggung mendengar perkataan Izuki, tapi itu kan bukan salah dia juga.

Sementara Izuki merasa canggung. Perasaan nyaman tadi memang hanya terasa sebentar karena sekarang sudah terasa awkward lagi. Dia menggaruk belakang lehernya, sepertinya itu akan menjadi kebiasaannya yang baru.

"Dan kau menyikapinya dengan langsung kabur dari stadion, kan," balasan itu sama sekali tidak menghibur Akashi, tentu saja. Tetapi pertemuan mereka berdua ini mungkin tidak akan bisa ada lagi sehingga membicarakan segalanya sekarang membuat Izuki merasa bisa mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan tentang orang di depannya ini.

Akashi memalingkan muka. "Apa boleh buat," katanya dengan suara yang mulai terdengar semakin pelan. "Lagipula semua juga bisa mengerti."

"Mungkin bisa, tapi setidaknya jangan masukkan aku ke dalam kategori itu," tukas Izuki tiba-tiba. "Setidaknya aku tak peduli apa kata orang lain. Aku hanya ingin berkata bahwa caramu itu kekanakan."

Akashi menoleh, seolah berjengit denngan kalimat terakhir Izuki barusan. "Maaf?"

Itu bukan permintaan maaf yang sebenarnya, itu tantangan. Tantangan bagi Izuki, apakah dia masih berani dan nekat mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi kepada sang Emperor ini atau tidak. Dan Akashi kelihatannya tidak percaya jika Izuki masih mau melakukannya lagi.

"Kau mau membantahnya? Kabur tiba-tiba begitu, dan kemudian tidak mau menunjukkan muka sama sekali, kenapa kau yang jadi seakan kehilangan jati diri?" kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan Izuki kelihatannya tidak ada habisnya. Siapa sangka duo point guard berkeahlian mempergunakan mata yang pendiam ini jika sudah bertemu pandang bisa cerewet juga.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku harus bagaimana?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang memotong kalimat itu keras-keras. Izuki mengangkat kepala terkejut, melihat Akashi sudah memalingkan muka. Terkejut, tidak menyangka suara seperti menyanggah fakta tak terbantahkan itu keluar dari mulut seorang Akashi.

"Jika aku masuk sekolah, atau menunjukkan muka saja, dan langsung diserbu dengan pertanyaan semacam bagaimana kabarku, memangnya aku harus menjawab apa? Apa mereka tidak pernah berpikir sendiri bagaimana kabarku? Yang seharusnya tidak pernah tidak menang, dan kemudian mengalami hal seperti itu.."

Beberapa saat hening, karena Izuki masih membeku dan tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Kalau Akashi hanyalah bagaikan sosok anak kecil, pasti dia mengucapkannya sambil terisak. Tetapi jika Akashi mengucapkannya, itu terkesan lebih menyakitkan daripada itu. Dan rasanya Izuki bisa mengerti apa yang ingin Akashi utarakan.

Izuki mengusap mukanya dengan sebelah tangan. "Itu artinya kau belum bisa mengalahkan dirimu sendiri tahu. Bahkan kau belum bisa mengerti soal jati dirimu."

Akashi menatap Izuki. "Memangnya kau berhak mengguruiku? Aku yang selalu benar."

Akashi dan sikap sombongnya itu kelihatannya memang tidak pernah bisa dipisahkan. Izuki menghela napas dalam hati. Tapi jika melihat Akashi bersikap ramah dan baik itu juga bukan keinginannya sih.

"Kau harus merubah motto kekanakan itu tahu," Izuki mendesah. "Dan kau harus memahami dirimu juga. Kalau tidak, bukan hanya aku yang akan menganggapmu kekanakan nanti."

"Apa yang akan kulakukan kalau semisal aku sudah memahami diri sendiri?" Akashi mengerutkan kening.

Izuki sebenarnya juga mengerutkan kening, hanya saja dalam hati. Ia tidak begitu kenal dengan Akashi, sehingga ia juga tidak yakin bahwa itu aneh ketika seorang Akashi menanyakan suatu hal dengan polos.

"Setidaknya cobalah masuk sekolah. Aku juga yakin kalau sahabat-sahabatmu pasti tidak akan berani mengajakmu bicara beberapa waktu," Izuki mengangkat bahu. "Karena mereka pasti lebih mengerti dirimu daripada kau."

Akashi memasang tampang ragu. Ragu bagaimana mengucapkan terimakasih pada Izuki, sebenarnya. Bukan ragu soal masuk sekolah atau pandangan teman-teman kepadanya seperti yang Izuki kira.

Akashi tahu pendapat Izuki benar. Tau soal ia memang harus masuk seklah, atau bahwa teman-temannya sangat pengertian kepadanya. Ia tahu Izuki membantunya, karena sekarang ia memang seakan sudah tidak punya beban lagi.

Tapi mengucapkan 'terimakasih' itu yang jadi masalah. Dirinya, Sang Emperor, mengucapkan hal seperti itu kepada Si Elang yang jelas bukan levelnya? Dia? HELLO? Hell, NO.

Oke, ia harus mengucapkannya.

"Bukannya aku ingin mengucapkannya, hanya saja, terimakasih," Akashi membuang muka seolah sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang ketus. "Kau membantu masalahku meskipun ini bukan masalahmu."

"Aku juga merasa terbantu sih," Izuki mengangguk saja, merasa canggung lagi. Ini percakapan yang benar-benar kikuk, sebenarnya.

Akashi memasang senyum sekilas, seakan menikmati kebersamaan pada kesempatan itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Shogi. Izuki menoleh bingung.

"Mainkan," kata itu terdengar seperti perintah. Akashi langsung mengatur tata letak shoginya dengan cepat, bahkan juga milik Izuki. Izuki melongo.

"Tunggu, aku tidak bisa memainkannya.."

"Tidak ada bedanya. Kau bisa memainkannya pun, aku yang akan menang," Akashi menyeringai, senyum nya kali ini lebih terkesan jahil kepada Izuki.

"Mottomu yang itu menyebalkan. Aku ini lebih tua darimu tahu."

"Apa bedanya jika derajatmu di bawahku?"

"…Kau menyebalkan."

.

.

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti ke mana Izuki-senpai pergi? Entah kenapa aku ada perasaan aneh."

.

.

"Oke. Terserah kalian percaya atau tidak, tapi Akashi kelihatannya mau ke Tokyo. Kalau bergegas, kita bisa menyusul ke stasiun dan satu kereta dengannya. Tertarik?"

.

.

"Menurutku, Aka-chin sekarang ada di taman sebelah ini. Tapi, yah, kita ke sana saja kau sekalian mau membuktikannya.."

.

.

.

.

"EEEEHH?! Rakuzan? Kenapa.."

"Se-Seirin? TUNGGU.."

"…NG? Kalian…! Kiseki no Sedai?!"

"SSSTT! Lihat, lihat!"

.

.

Tebak, ada berapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan pertemuan duo Eye Player itu?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hehee ini fic khusus untuk siapa yang kepengen baca strongship nya kedua Eye-Man ini:") Maaf buat OOC nya. Sama ini buat ficnya pake memo hape, jadi alurnya rada cepet •w• Iya, ngetik waktu pelajaran, iya. Fic ini dibuat cuma buat ngeramaiin suasana aja sih 0rz

Review please? XD Don't be afraid, I'm not bite:3

Thanks for reading!x3

**Kaoru**


End file.
